bf10adminfandomcom-20200214-history
Intel Animations
Structure credit to CLG wiki. This includes all animations in commercials. Credit goes to Intel, the computer companies that used it, and anyone related to them. I do not own any of these logos and the above has credited anyone related. You may use this page on other wikis as long you credit me. i486 and i486DX2 i486SX Pentium (1995) Pentium MMX *Logo: Animation is similar the 1995 Pentium logo, but as the logo finishes, a MMX tagline appears and fades in. The Intel URL (www.intel.com) fades in. *Variants: **The Korean version exist for the commercial. **Early commercial for the processor has the MMX appearing after the logo nearly finishes but it does not fade completely until the shine sound is heard. **A cropped version exists for computer commercials. *FX/SFX: None *Music/Sounds: The 1995 trademark Intel jingle, but it is more faster and ends with a shine. *Music/Sounds Variants: **On an early Pentium MMX commercial, the jingle was not sped up but the shine is still added. **The Acer commercial used the regular 1995 sound with no shine sound. *Availability: Uncommon, since this was quickly replaced with the Pentium II and the 1997 Intel Logo. Very rare for the cropped version. *Scare Factor: **Minimal to low for the normal version. It should not scare many outside the dark background and the new shine at the end. **None for the cropped version, maybe low for the Thinkpad version and minimal for the Acer version. Pentium II Pentium II/Early Celeron/Early Xeon/Intel *Logo: Animation is similar the 1995 Pentium logo, but no additional words jumps in; only the Intel logo animates. The Intel URL (www.intel.com) wipes below the logo. *Variants: **The URL is changed to correspond the region the logo aired. **Earlier commercials like the Parachute one features the URL fading instead of wiping to appear. **There are variants where no URL appear. **A small version in the center exists. **In a Intel Overdrive commercial, the animation occurs in a dog's eye. The logo would then zoom in to the center while the background fades black and the URL would wipe. **A cropped version of the small logo exists for many computer commercials. *FX/SFX: None *Music/Sounds: The 1995 trademark Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: **On Simpsons commercials with the logo, the last tone is replaced with Homer Simpson's famous catchphrase "D'oh!". **On the MDG commercial, the small logo contains a voiceover about the computer, since the end of the commercial has the larger animation with no URL. **On Korea, the sound is pitched slower. **A few computer commercials with the logo would have the 1998 sound. *Availability: Common on commercials during the time. This has been used more notably with Gateway commercials; even the Simpsons variant exists. The small version by itself is rare and it is not easy to find the version with the 1998 sound. The one with the 1998 sound is only found on two Gateway commercials, alongside a German Compaq commercial and a French Dell commercial. *Scare Factor: **Minimal to low for the normal version. The background is still dark but the 1995 sound is still there. It is a little higher without the URL since only the logo is there. **Low for the Korean version. The low pitch can get some who don't get used to this. **Low for the Simpsons variant. Homer's "D'oh" can get some. **None for the versions in commercials, though it may increase depending on the commercial. **Minimal for the 1998 sound. The whoosing on the sound can get some. Pentium III Pentium III Mobile *Logo: Cropped on a commercial on a black background, the Intel logo starts to zoom in and spin before stopping. White light is seen moving in the background while this is occurring. Afterward, a white light goes on the logo, to draw the black curve and then the "m" on the logo appears. *FX/SFX: All the animation. *Music/Sounds: A modified trademark Intel jingle, it is calmer in this case. *Availability: Extremely rare. It is unlikely that it had aired in the US, as found commercials aired internationally. The full-screen version is also fake as it is not found on a commercial. Only found on 2 Compaq and 2 Dynabook commercials. *Scare Factor: None. The sound is less scary compared to the 1998 sound and the animation is only cropped on a commercial so it is unlikely the background may scare anyone. Minimal for the first Dynabook version, since it is mostly dark. Pentium 4 HT/Gray Box *Logo: As a robot dog presses a key on the keyboard, the Intel Pentium 4 HT animation appears on the computer screen. The dog's head spins and then the dog jumps to look at the viewer. The Intel tab and the "Discover what's inside" fade in during the animation. *Variants: **There are international variants of the logo. The Russian version does not fade the Intel tab. **In 2006, the computer now animates the 2006 Intel Pentium logo instead. Additionally, the computer turns to the dark blue start of the animation when the robot dog clicks with the mouse. The Intel tab is replaced with the 2006 Intel logo with the "Leap ahead" slogan. **Vobis Digital used this animation; the screen is replaced with the 2006 Core 2 Duo animation. Nothing fades in. **In a Brazilian commercial, the animation was changed to a longer 2006 Intel Leap ahead logo. The beginning of the animation would only be used here as it is cut in other variants. Nothing fades in. *Cheesy Factor: **The Brazilian animation has the 2005 Intel Pentium 4 HT logo on the computer box, but the logo animation is the modern Intel from 2006. **Additionally, the Brazilian animation has the animation being off the jingle. *FX/SFX: None? *Music/Sounds: 1998 Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: The Brazilian variant uses the modern 2006 Intel jingle, alongside a voiceover of "Intel presentas". *Availability: Uncommon, though it is easy to find the 2006 Intel Pentium version. *Scare Factor: None. The animation is on the computer and the rest is just peaceful. The 1998 Intel jingle may scare a few, though it is not there in the Brazilian commercial. Pentium (2005) and Pentium D *Logo: Starting on a dark blue background, a flash is seen in the center before two boxes close on the lighting, the top one being white and the bottom one being blue. As it zooms out showing a white background, the Intel logo draws on the top box. After the logo rests, the word "pentium" appears on the bottom and the center flashes again. *Variants: **There is a cropped version on some Dell commercials. **A Pentium D logo exists, the D simply suddenly appears as the logo is zooming out. *FX/SFX: All the animation. *Music/Sounds: The 1998 trademark Intel jingle. *Music/Sounds Variants: The Pentium D variant uses the 2005 modern Intel jingle. It is the first animation to use this. *Availability: Very rare. The Dell version is found in a few Dell ads during the time, while the one by itself is even more (though it has been found on Adland). The Pentium D version is found on only on a single commercial. *Scare Factor: **Minimal for the 2005 Pentium version, the starting darkness, and the 1998 sound may scare only a few. **None to minimal for the Dell versions, maybe minimal to low for the one with black background. **None for the Pentium D version. The 2005 sound is now calmer and is less likely to scare the viewer.